Smile
by TheTruthAboutThe WallFlower
Summary: AU/ They were complete strangers, meeting by a chance of fate. His smile stretched from cheek to cheek and she knew, oh she knew, that his smile would be her favourite, even more so than his impressive physique or must-touch pink hair.


The lights flashed sporadically, the smoke machine licking at the crowd's ankles. The music blared from all around, pounding and thrumming like the bodies writhing on the dance floor.

Lucy felt the hazy relief of fun and excitement enter her body, making her body remember the natural sexual prowess and that she was good at showing it in the sway of her hips and the seductive look emanating from her chocolate brown orbs.

Hungry eyes followed her slow, confident strut through the throng of dancing people, her tight black dress letting all those who looked a teaser of her ample chest due to its low cut. Lucy smirked wickedly, absentmindedly putting the dress strap that had slipped down her shoulder back in place. Many of her leering admirers watched both the movement her pale, glossy lips had taken to broaden into such a sinful smirk, as well as the soft smoothness that had been exposed from her dress shifting.

The movements she made were utterly dark and delicious, contrasting with her heart face and long, luscious blonde hair, falling softly to her waist. She bit her lip and giggled when a man moving to get out of her way gaped, perhaps if not due to the factors above, maybe because of her long, endless legs, that were elevated with black pumps.

Internally she pouted, baying how short she was.

On the outside though, Lucy exhaled a small puff of excitement and victory before searching for a relatively empty spot on the dance floor. The music thrummed loudly and accelerated her heart beat. As she began to dance, Lucy let out a loud laugh, her mouth twitching into a wide smile.

As the night truly began, Lucy danced and danced, refusing every drink and accepting every dance. Although she made sure to guide their gripping hands away and step back with a grin whenever they got too frisky. When she was tired of that, she'd group together with any random group of girls, who all accepted her with open arms.

Eventually, feeling light headed and fuelled on energy, Lucy glided through the crowd, making her way to the bar.

A few metres away from the end of the bar she was at however, and she was met with a whole group of men, all around her age. In the middle of them, amongst all the cheering they revelled in, was a sheepishly grinning black haired man with a sash tied around his bare chest. Lucy couldn't make out what it said, but she knew immediately it was a bachelor party.

The seductress sent a soft smile in their direction, not in an attempt to gain their attention, but in the true happiness she felt for the group of merry friends, one of which was about to experience the wonders of blissful marriage.

Lucy is about to walk a bit further down the bar to their left, but when more people shift out of the way, one man in particular from the groomsmen's party is revealed.

He had a nice, chiselled jaw, and there's something about his neck that's so attractive she sucks in a sharp inhale of breath. Because holy god… From what she can tell of him side on, he has a very nice, firm butt, and she can't help but notice the clinging white shirt he had on looked sinfully good on him, especially the way it clung to his muscled back and from what she could see of his biceps… Hot damn.

That's when she finally looks up, meeting curious gold eyes that had turned to look at her sometime during her assessment of him. His lips are open slightly, revealing a small fang poking out from his upper lip. Lucy's eyes are averted to his neck again when he swallows, more specifically his Adam's apple as it bobs up and down.

The blonde quickly meets his eyes again and she notices his eyebrows are slightly furrowed and his eyes are darkened, his fang biting into the soft flesh of his bottom lip. She notices avidly as he brings a tanned hand up to push through his pink hair…

Pink.

Lucy stared at it in shock, surprised by how much she actually loved the brightness of it, the casual spikiness to it. A grin covers her lips and she meets his eyes for the third time. Except this time a wide grin the likes of which she's never seen is blooming across his face. And it's not leering, it's not predatory (although she can't help but feel a fluttering in her stomach at the idea), instead it's… nice.

It's inviting and welcome and makes her heart warm and beat more erratically, makes her look at the ground with a blush on her face. When she looks up next, he still has that same grin on his face, looking so very sincere.

He looks away in annoyance when one of his friends next to him nudges him and makes some sort of demeaning noise in her direction. He just quickly shoves them away, raising his hands in a placating (or a surrendering) position, turning his back to her for a moment before turning around.

Lucy starts panicking internally when he starts heading in her direction, her eyes widening. When he reaches her side, he gently reaches out and grabs her wrist, tugging her gently in the direction he'd come from. Before he turns to watch where he's going however, the handsome man looks her in the eyes and gives her that grin that's quickly becoming her favourite and says, "I'm at a bachelor party right now and that's supposed to mean I can't bring any girls, but Ice Princess can go suck it because I think your smile could light up the city and captivate even a dragon and my dad told me if I ever find a girl like that then I should romance her with flowers and candle-lit dinners but I don't have any of that stuff so do you think it'd be okay if we dance the night away?"

Lucy blushes and lets out a loud laugh and the beam that crosses her face when she says yes makes the handsome man's grin widen, because they've quickly figured out the thing they love most about each other is their smile.


End file.
